


Together

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Explosions, M/M, People realizing that they're in love, Pulling glass out of flesh, Some angst, Stitches, Violence, gay shit basically, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: “Have ye ever been married?"My entry to the Charity Roadrat Fanfic Zine 2018





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Mako thinks about marriage.
> 
> Hello!!! So we're finally allowed to post the fics and illustrations that were published in the charity fanfic roadrat zine!! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I am so happy I was able to be part of such a wonderful project for such a good cause <3<3 all proceeds will go to the Trevor Project!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so happy I was able to work in such a wonderful project. I hope you guys like my submission <3<3

Beads of sweat rolled down Roadhog’s back as they walked through the city. The heat wasn’t unbearable, but it still made him huff and puff every now and then. Better than the weather back in Australia, for sure. However, Los Angeles was still warm enough to make his armpits sweat.

The extra layers of clothes didn’t help. Roadhog’s upper lip was sweaty behind the surgical mask, but it was way lighter than his leather pig’s mask. Sunglasses hid his eyes and a cap hid his hair. With that, no one would recognize him even if he was the biggest, fattest man around.

Going incognito sucked.

Junkrat was at his side, limping and giggling along as he loudly sucked on his Popsicle. He didn’t have much issue disguising himself, simply adding some baggy clothes and something that hid his prosthetics. If anything, the blond looked like a stinky hobo. 

It was a lovely day in America. Instead of going all out, full of piss and vinegar and wrecking shit, they both decided to take it easy for a day or two. Scope the area. Look at the pretty flowers before they had to hide after a heist. 

At first Junkrat didn’t want to, but Roadhog knew very well he sometimes enjoyed sightseeing as well. 

People passed them by, but they didn’t pay much attention to them; they were too intimidated by Roadhog’s size. Good. He didn’t feel like dealing with nosy people. Junkrat didn’t seem to notice, pointing at birds and plants that caught his interest.

“I like America,” Junkrat said as he popped out the now-wet Popsicle stick, the melted ice sticking around his mouth. He threw out the stick on the floor. “It isn’t an irradiated wasteland, heh.”

“Yeah.”

They enjoyed the day as they walked. Junkrat would point to places and mention how quickly he could make them blow up, the easiest ways to get them to crumble down. Roadhog would nod and hum, sometimes just chuckling along with Junkrat’s stupid jokes.

They reached a big park with a nice, huge pond in the middle of it. They took the upper path that crossed the park, letting them scope the area from above.

“Hey, look at that.” Jamison pointed at the land under them as he leaned over the railing. Roadhog went over and looked at whatever Junkrat was pointing at.

In front of the pond, several people were gathering at the same place as swans swam by. People with extremely expensive dresses and coats surrounded an altar, where two equally well-dressed people stood in front of each other.

A wedding.

“What’s that?”

“They’re getting married.”

“Ah.” Jamison rested his chin on his hands as he looked on. There were several people around, and it seemed that entire area of the park was closed off to visitors.

Exquisite and elegant tents were propped up with expensive chairs and decorations. Incredible flower arrangements stood out to Roadhog. It all looked so extremely beautiful and full of color, and if you asked Roadhog? Very, very expensive. The couple said their vows and kissed each other as their extravagant guests cheered on and clapped. Even from where he was he could spot all the expensive jewelry they wore, the women’s intricate nails sparkling under the sunlight.

“Never seen one like this. I knew people who were married but, it was mostly… ya know, old people from before the omnium who got legit married. Knew some bloke who got married to his sheila, but they really just lived together. I don’t think they had a celebration like this!”

It was far too much, if you asked Roadhog. The couple were already moving to the tents where even a dance floor had been set, live music, people throwing glitter and flowers around.  
The vibrant colors and the activity, the elegance made Roadhog’s head hurt. It was just too much of everything, way too elegant, way too many people. 

Judging by the price, and how expensive their dresses were, Roadhog was willing to bet it was a union of status rather than love itself. But who was he to judge?

“Maybe we should just get married.”

Roadhog turned to Junkrat, who kept staring at the couple like he hadn’t just said that. He looked up to Roadhog, unfazed. 

“Do you even know what marriage is?”

“Basically bein’ together all the time, no? We’re together all the time.”

“People who deeply love each other get married.” He turned to the new couple, expensive champagne in their glasses. “That’s what it's supposed to mean.”

“Well, I love you.”

Roadhog didn’t say another thing. Whatever he and Junkrat had…he wasn't sure if he could call it love. They were two fucked-up people in a fucked-up situation, and they both found each other. They cared for each other very deeply the way Junkers cared for each other, but Roadhog felt apprehension in his chest at really calling it love.

He knew he would kill for Junkrat. He had done that. But that wasn’t love, was it?

“Have ye ever been married? Before the omnium?”

He didn’t say a thing, staring at the happy couple. They embraced each other, tender fingers tangling in their hair, kissing on the lips, cheeks red from the sun and happiness. Their parents looked from the sides, cheering and happy as small children ran around in celebration. 

He said nothing, moving forward. Junkrat stayed behind for a moment, continued to look at the party for a few seconds more until he ran towards Roadhog. He limped behind, shoving his hands into his pockets without saying a thing. 

\---

He could feel the gentle curves of the highway below him as they rode towards the horizon. The air was sticky, yet refreshing as it hit his bare muscles. Roadhog gripped the handles of his bike tightly while he moved forward. Mountains covered the landscape at his side, forcing the highway to zigzag and curve off.

The highway was empty; they hadn’t encountered any other vehicle as they moved on. He hit a small bump, which got a curse out of his companion. Glancing in his direction, he saw Junkrat pull away the blanket and stare around him.

“Where we at?” He yelled a little so Roadhog could hear him over the engine. 

“Highway. Will be an hour before the next town.”

Junkrat made a sound and looked around him. The blond shifted a little and turned to face Roadhog.

“Hey, Hog. Hog. I gotta take a piss.”

Before he even said anything, Junkrat interrupted his thoughts. “No, I can’t hold it in for another hour! I gotta piss.”

He would have been more annoyed if it wasn’t for the fact that he had to pee, too. 

They stopped shortly after. Roadhog moved his bike out of the way as Junkrat went to piss on the grassy side of the highway. As soon as he was done he went to the bike’s side, while Roadhog went over to almost the same spot and took a leak as well. 

“Hey, mate.” Junkrat wasn’t looking at him, his face fixated on the horizon where the sun was beginning to set slowly. 

“It’s tha’ same sunset, no? Then why does it look so different here than from home?”

The sunsets in Oz were miserable. The scorched earth and the urge to find shelter didn’t let them enjoy the sun, green skies and irradiated clouds blocking the beauty of it. 

“No beaches like this, either.” Junkrat leaned over the highway rail that separated the road from the beach. He was transfixed by the horizon. “Ya ever smelled somethin’ like this? Salty and nice? No blood, no corpses. Kinda nice.” He sighed contently.

Roadhog stood at his side, staring ahead. The bright yellow sun was slowly being absorbed by the sea. The sunbeams colored the clouds into a bright yellow, orange surrounding the sun as it slowly descended. 

“What a beaut,” Junkrat sighed. Roadhog turned to face him.

His frame was painted in bright yellows and oranges, his golden eyes almost glowing. His ugly patchy hair glistened in the sun, crooked smile shining as well. He could see the colors and shadows shift and wash over his body as the sun descended. It concentrated on his muscles, the dip of his bones. It would shift with every breath he took, making his skin glow like a stone. Roadhog felt something in his belly as he saw the light shift on him and faced forward. He buried it deep, not wanting to think of it, not wanting to think of the implications of it. Not yet. Not today. 

As the sun disappeared below the sea, darkness washed into the sky, the clouds losing their yellow glow as they turned pale and dark. They both stared for a minute until there was no trace of daylight. 

Roadhog took a deep breath, and he could smell the salt inside of his mask. 

\---

The lights were too bright, though thankfully Roadhog was wearing his sunglasses. Once again they were going incognito in a city full of people walking through the streets during the busy night, making use of the Friday evening to go shopping and on dates.

His sunglasses and his surgical mask hid his face from the civilians as they always did. Honestly, not that it mattered; he had always had his face covered. No one would really know he was Roadhog if he took them off. It was a matter of principle, really. Nowadays Junkrat was the only one that knew what his face looked like. 

Speaking of Junkrat, the young Junker was basically jumping up and down, pressing his dirty face against every window he could to see what was on the other side, aww-ing and laughing at the dresses, toys, foods, and whatever else he saw. 

 

It was their first time in Japan, and while they had been in other cities in the past, the buzz and constant movement were something that Roadhog wasn’t too used to. Digital displays hung high in the sky, illuminating the night. Cars moved along the street, shops illuminated with neon digital signs. Crowds of teenage girls would laugh and giggle and make noise.

 

“Hey lookit that! Hey!” he screamed at Roadhog. It was difficult to navigate the sidewalk, what with so many people there he had to be careful not to trample, but soon enough he was next to Junkrat. He pressed a painted nail against the glass, pointing at something. “Look!!”

Roadhog looked and very softly gasped. It was a store full of Pachimari-related items: plushies, tea cups, dishes, notebooks, toys; anything you could think of, it was there and it had the big old Pachimari design on it. Roadhog stared at it and he felt his heart swell. He may have been an old-ass ruthless killer, but he had a soft spot for the weird tentacle onion.

“Knew ye would be interested!” Junkrat chuckled. “Know ya like all this kinda stuff.”

Roadhog looked at him, tilting his head. For a second he thought Junkrat was going to make fun of him for liking Pachimari, and while Junkrat was extremely stupid, he didn’t expect him to be that stupid. 

Junkrat could tell what Roadhog was thinking. “N-not makin’ fun of ye, mate! Just sayin’ these look pretty good! And I know you like ‘em, so look! A store!”

His smile went really wide all of a sudden. “If ye want, we can get into this joint later tonight, eh? What do ya think, Hog?”

Roadhog thought it over. It was their first day in Japan and Junkrat was already considering stealing from a Pachimari store just because Roadhog liked them. Eh, they had gotten into trouble for dumber things, like when Junkrat wanted candy or energy drinks or, hell, one time they stole an entire ice cream van because the Boss suddenly wanted some ice cream sandwiches.

...But this time, it was for Roadhog. Junkrat suggested the idea because Roadhog specifically liked the dolls. That was literally the reason.

Roadhog licked his lips behind the surgical mask and something strange stirred in his belly. He turned his head to look at one of the shelves full of dozens of Pachimari dolls of varying sizes and colors. He ignored that warmth he felt in his chest.

“Sure.”

\---

He was not a stranger to pain and blood. In this line of work, you got used to the broken bones, the burnt skin, and the bloody fingers. It added to the joy to it. As Junkrat liked to say, what was the point of a heist if you didn’t come out of it spitting some blood?

But this time, it was far too much. Too much blood, too many broken bones. Too many moans of pain that didn’t belong to anyone but them. 

The explosion didn’t go off correctly; or, actually, it went off perfectly. Better than planned. They made a mistake somewhere on the way. The building was less stable than they expected, they were way closer than they should have been. Whatever the reason, something had gone wrong during their heist. Roadhog recalled telling Junkrat that the plan wasn’t going to work, but he always said that. Every time. It was part of their routine now, something mindless that they always did before getting into action, but this time he had been right.

Shards of glass sprouted out of Roadhog’s shoulders and back. His chest was bleeding, as was his stomach. He could taste blood in his mouth. It poured out of his lips and leaked through his mask, joining the rest of the blood that poured from him. 

He was still ready to fight, however. But the moment he saw Junkrat on the ground, curled around his stomach and bleeding, Roadhog decided that was it. Whatever the hell they were there to steal was not worth it. 

He quickly picked him up from the harness and hauled him out of there. Roadhog managed to get them out of there in time, hearing the sound of the police sirens just arriving to the scene from far away. It was good luck; he didn’t want to deal with a chase at the moment.

It had all happened so fast that Roadhog didn’t really think about the situation. He just drove to the edge of the town, into their established hideout. His heart beat hard against his bleeding chest as he parked the bike outside the abandoned motel room. Roadhog didn’t think twice before kicking in the door, splitting it in half.

His ears were ringing as he dragged Junkrat inside. The young man was still clutching his torso, silent apart from low hissing. His hands were soaked in his own blood, which was starting to mix with Roadhog’s. He felt something squeeze his chest as he laid the young man on the mattress on the floor at the far end of the room.

It was dark, and he wouldn’t have been able to see if it wasn’t for the hole in the ceiling letting moonlight slip into the room. As soon as he laid Junkrat on the mattress, he yelped in pain, biting his own lip and causing it to bleed. 

“Boss,” Roadhog said softly, grabbing his bloody hands and gently, but forcefully, pulling them apart. 

“Hog…!” He hissed at the motion. Junkrat’s side bore a large slash, deep enough to be dangerous for his vital organs.

God. Okay.

This wasn’t the first time they had gotten hurt. They were ready for this. Roadhog wasn’t a medic, but he knew how to stitch himself up. He quickly retrieved the first-aid kit they had left lying around the hideout specifically for this reason. 

It didn’t have much inside. Bandages, thread, a needle, and some expired painkillers. They had no pure alcohol around, but they did have a half-full bottle of whiskey from the last night. It would have to do. 

“It’s going to sting,” Roadhog said calmly, not giving Junkrat time to react before he poured the whiskey onto his wound.

The effect was instant. Junkrat screamed in pain, hissing and crying. Roadhog had to pin him down with one hand, pushing him into the mattress until he finished disinfecting the wound. 

After a few minutes, Junkrat ran out of energy, simply slumping and sobbing. Roadhog sighed, taking the thread and needle. He looked at the wound and he could feel his own wounds burn on his back.

Junkrat could have internal bleeding for all they knew. He could have glass or debris inside of him. But they couldn’t go to the hospital. They would never. They would be separated and sent to different places. Separation was not negotiable.

But there wasn’t much to do. He pierced the skin with the needle and thread, making the blond whimper under his hand. 

Roadhog’s hands weren’t steady. They shook as he stitched Junkrat up. He couldn’t get the thought of a pierced lung, broken bones, and sliced-up organs out of his head. Infections. Everything that could go wrong and he could do nothing about. 

He had lost too much blood. Roadhog had just finished stitching Junkrat up when the blond softly sobbed in pain and looked up at him.

“Roadie-” He gulped. “Ye’re hurt.”

Roadhog had forgotten about himself in his urge to help Junkrat. He nodded before pulling the glass and shrapnel out of his body without hesitation. It hurt, but he hadn’t taken off his mask just yet. He grit his teeth at every pull, leaving the blood- and skin-covered shards of glass and pieces of metal at his side.

“Don’t it hurt?” Junkrat said, almost delirious. His wound was raw and pink, some blood still seeping out of the stitches. 

“I can take it.”

“Should…should’ve taken care of yerself first, Hog.”

“I can handle it.”

“I fucked up.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Ye’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Hog…”

He continued to heal himself, not bothering to stitch his wounds. He poured some of the leftover whiskey onto his wounds and called it done. He knew he would survive this. There was no doubt of it. Roadhog was a big bastard, and it would take far more to take him down. 

By the time he was done, Junkrat had fallen asleep. His skin was flushed, sweaty, and still covered mostly in blood. Roadhog very gently touched his forehead; the young man was burning up with fever. 

The sudden realization that there was a possibility that Junkrat could die that night hit him. The young man had survived so much with Roadhog by his side. He had even lost his limbs, and Roadhog was the one that had to take care of him. But even so, maybe this was it. Maybe this was how he died.

Very carefully, and despite the pain, Roadhog scooted over to the mattress. He had to gently move Junkrat to be able to fit, and even so, half his ass was hanging off of it. Roadhog’s arms extended towards Junkrat, dragging him close and cradling him, his lithe, burning body pressing against Roadhog’s cold skin.

“Mmm Hog-” he whispered, but the older man pressed the snout of his mask against the youngster’s hair. 

He looked up at the hole in the ceiling, the moonlight shining down on them. He could count the stars in the sky. The burning body beside him continued to move gently and breathe, making Roadhog hope that he was just paranoid on his behalf.

He wasn’t going to pretend he was holding Junkrat for the young Junker’s sake. He cradled him close, making sure he was still breathing and alive. The moonlight shone on his bloodied and bruised body, the freckles and moles covered in blood. Shallow breaths let Roadhog know he was still there. 

It was a weird feeling. Familiar, but something he had never expected to encounter again. He missed Junkrat. The healthy version of him. The one that would sleep sprawled on the mattress, that would cling to Roadhog like a love-starved koala. 

He craved him in a way he couldn’t explain.

Roadhog wished he had made the realization when Junkrat wasn’t in danger of death.

He fell asleep as he stared at the stars, reminding him of the constellation beside him.

\---

It was a warm sunny day in the middle of summer. The air was sticky, clinging to him. The sun was going to set soon.

Roadhog made a pensive sound. They had been driving for the entire day now. The last leg of the journey would take the entire night, then they could get to the next town. His ass hurt from driving so much, and he was getting very tired, too. 

He turned his head to watch Junkrat. The blond was sitting with his legs up on the dashboard of his little passenger car, staring at the road and stretching as much as he could. From his position, Roadhog could see the pink flesh still scarring from the last time a heist had gone bad.

He remembered the night. He had clung to Junkrat until morning came. Roadhog could only sleep for a few minutes before he would wake, making sure Junkrat was still alive, his fingertips pressing on his skinny neck to check for his pulse. 

It had been excruciating, and the next day was the same until they were both sure that Junkrat was okay.

A few months passed after that and the scar was there, pink and skewed.

Now they were on the move, but they were always moving. Staying too much in one place only to heal. Junkrat tapped his mechanical fingers on the edge of his sidecar, not paying attention to the road and instead watching the trees pass by.

About ten minutes passed before Roadhog saw a structure on the horizon. It was in the middle of nowhere and seemed to be pretty abandoned. As they got closer, he saw that it was an old church, decayed and abandoned many years ago. It would do for shelter.

“We stoppin’?” Junkrat asked as they slowed down.

“Still a few more hours until the next town. Been driving all day.”

Junkrat said nothing about that as they approached the building.

It was a church made from stone, it seemed. Vines and vegetation were already taking claim of it, but the building could work as a shelter for the night. 

“Come on.” He motioned as he got off the bike, dragging it inside with Junkrat in tow.

The inside of the church was barren. The pews were no longer there, grass and vines covering the floor. Most of the stained glass had been shattered by either vandals or animals, except for the window in front of the altar, high up. It tinted the inside of the church in warm hues. 

“This place a church?” Junkrat called from behind him, looking around as he got the perimeter ready in case anyone tried to get near. 

“Seems so.”

Junkrat hummed as he finished setting up the traps around them. “Never been in one.”

Roadhog turned to face him. The young man was planting some bombs near the bike even though was inside the church, just in case. “Well, the ones back in Oz were like this, all fucked-up and destroyed.” He looked around. “This one isn’t that damaged, though.”

Roadhog sighed as they finished setting up. Once Junkrat was done, he went over to sit where Roadhog was preparing a fire before the sun started to set. He sat down next to the man, picking at the grass beneath him. 

“How’s your wound?” Roadhog asked.

“It’s okay, mum.”

Roadhog turned around and grabbed Junkrat by the torso, examining the scar. It looked pink and still had scabbing at the edges, but he would be ok. 

“Keep it clean,” he said, and Junkrat just chuckled.

“Ya were really worried, eh?”

Roadhog said nothing, instead retrieving food from his bag. He pulled out two cans of SpaghettiOs, throwing one to Junkrat. They opened the cans with small pocket knives and started to eat in silence. 

“It’s okay if ya don’t love me.”

Roadhog was so stunned he turned to Junkrat. 

“What?”

“I mean-” He was eating between bites, using his fingers to scoop out the pasta and eat it messily. “Months ago I told ya I loved ye, eh? Ya never replied anythin’ so…I’m sorry I made it all weird for ya.”

Roadhog said nothing as Junkrat kept eating and talking between bites.

“I just think ye are a pretty amazing guy, ya know? Like, holy shit, dude, you’re fucking amazin’!” He turned to Roadhog and started to gesticulate. “Ye’re so big, and ya are so strong, too; ye are the fuckin’ hottest guy. And I know we have done our shit, right? I mean, we slept together before, but that isn’t the same. Ya got cravings, and so do I. That don’t mean shit.”

Roadhog didn’t move an inch. “I mean, fuck, I’m makin’ it weird again. I mean-I like ye a lot, right? Apart from the sex. Like…I like-like you. I’m not pretty, or smart, or any good at all. I just love ya. But that ain’t worth shit, is it?”

Roadhog didn’t know what he was so afraid of, why he just refused to admit the obvious things that were brewing in his belly. It was so absurd. He was a grown man. And they could die any day. Junkrat could die any day. He had almost died the other day, for fuck’s sake. He would never forgive himself if either of them died, and he pretended he didn’t have any feelings.

He had been so stupid.

He reached an arm out to Junkrat and grabbed him by the mechanical arm, pulling him close. Junkrat started to wiggle, trying to get out of Roadhog’s grasp, probably thinking the older man was going to hit him. 

“-alright mate! I’m sorry! I won’t talk about it no more, I’m-”

But instead of hitting him, he pressed the young man into his meaty side, feeling him go stiff and confused.

“Hog?”

“I-”

It was terrifying. After the omnium, Roadhog didn’t care to develop any feelings towards anyone. It was not safe. People could die at any minute; to get tangled with someone beyond the physical was just a bad idea.

And he tried. God, did he fucking try. But the way Junkrat was just there, and had managed to just become more than an annoying brat to him. He had become someone he truly cared about. 

“I think I love you.”

“Oh.”

He could feel Junkrat’s heart beat against him. He could tell he was terrified, but so was Roadhog himself. They weren’t in Australia anymore, and yet it felt unsafe. Left him vulnerable.

“Really?”

“Yes. Yes I do. A lot.”

He felt Junkrat relax in his grip, burying his face in Roadhog’s fat. “Oh. Okay.” 

Roadhog tipped off his mask, his free hand tilting Junkrat’s chin and guiding him into a kiss. Junkrat sighed softly, his arms looping around Roadhog’s neck. All those fears that were deep-seated in Roadhog’s belly dissipated.

He was the one-man apocalypse. He could take anything.

Roadhog would make sure nothing would harm them.

They kissed for a few minutes, separating to take a breath. “Come here,” Roadhog said as he stood up and dragged Junkrat with him.

“Hmm?” Junkrat lazily obliged, head over heels after his feelings were reciprocated. 

“Do you remember in America, the couple we saw that got married?” 

“Oh, those really rich guys? Roight. It was extravagant and shit.” He laughed. “I think they got married for money, whatcha think?”

“Most likely.”

They walked towards the front of the altar, where the tinted glass was in full view and covered them in a colored shine. 

“Hog, what-”

“Do you want to get married?”

Junkrat’s eyes went blank, staring up at the older man. “Like… those people?”

“People get married because they want to be together forever. That’s the supposed point.”

“I want to be with ya forever, Hog.”

The church was in shambles, ruined. The ground was cracked with grass and plants already growing from the cracks. There were no flower arrangements, no fancy dresses. Only them, as the sun began to set and the light shone directly on them, their bodies colored by the tinted glass like a painting. 

There was no family. They had none. No priest. No one around but them. 

Roadhog took the ring off his finger and gave it to Junkrat. “Ring exchange.”

“Oh, but it’s too big.” It was. Way too big for Junkrat’s skinny fingers. Quickly, Roadhog took a small piece of rope, put the rope through the ring, and tied it at the end as a necklace.

“Aha! This works!” Junkrat put the five-minute marriage necklace before he looked with horror. “But I don’t got any ring for… oh, I know!”

He dug through his pockets until he retrieved a small circular mechanical piece. It looked like a nut, but far bigger and circular. “Remember when my knee fucked up the other day? I repaired it and this piece came off it. Don’t need it anymore for the repair. But I’ve been usin’ it for my knee ever since… I lost me leg, really.” He placed it on Roadhog’s ring finger and it fit snugly. “Ah.”

“Are you okay with this? With-”

“Hog, I would kill for you. I want to be there with ya forever.”

“I want to be with you forever, too.”

“Then, let’s.”

The sun washed over them, the tinted light creating a rainbow on them. He could see the energy of the colors on Junkrat’s body even though he stood still. Full of energy and life.  
The night quickly came and they were still holding hands. 

Roadhog reached for Junkrat, embraced him and kissed him in the middle of the church as the moonlight seeped through the window. Husbands now, because they both knew that no matter what happened, they would never be apart.

They would be forever together.


End file.
